The Party We Never Had
by Hannatalia
Summary: It is nearing the Hitachiin twins' 16th Birthday, but the host club would expect them to be more happy about it than they are...
1. Chapter 1

"It'll be ten years this year..." Hikaru sighed, looking through the window to the blue shy. The sun shone its beams down, but not in a comforting way. He squinted at the light, awaiting his brother's reply. Kaoru bared his teeth but his eyes were soft yet sad. He simply made a noise similar to a 'hmm' Mori would say, but so much sadder. Though it wasn't much of a reply, it summed up everything he had to say to his brother. Hikaru understood, knowing that Kaoru hated thinking about it more than he did. To be honest, there wasn't much more to be said unless they wanted a full on conversation, which would probably lead to tears; not ideal for them in public.

"So, are you guys excited for your birthday?" Tamaki asked, approaching the two reminiscing twins. They both instantly snapped out of their daze and pulled the mischievous grins they were known to have.

"Could say that, boss" Hikaru smiled, stretching a little.

"I just can't wait until you see the gift I have gotten you two!" Tamaki squealed with excitement, practically bursting with delight.

"Woah, calm down boss! Our birthday isn't for another week!" Kaoru laughed. Hikaru discreetly smiled at his brother, glad that he was okay. Or at least he was able to act okay.

"I know but I'm just too excited because I just KNOW that you're both going to love it!" Tamaki babbled, a look of faraway dreams on his face. Hikaru and Kaoru raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Well then, we look forward to it!" The brothers said in unison. Tamaki smiled at them before walking off back to his own class room. Before the twins could relax their cheery act, Haruhi approached them.

"Hey guys... So when exactly is your birthday?" She asked, smiling sweetly at the twins.

"Oh, next Thursday..." they said together, smiling more.

"Oh, that's cool. Do you plan to have a party?" Haruhi questioned. Maybe if they had a party, there would be fancy tuna there...

"Nah, we're not the birthday party kinda guys..." Kaoru said.

"Oh really?" Haruhi said, slightly shocked. "I would have taken you two as real party guys... Guess I was wrong"

"eh, parties are for guys with huge social lives and love alcohol and do a lot of girls every night. Really not us..." Hikaru stated.

"Well when you put it that way..." Haruhi muttered. The bell rang for first lessons to start, and everyone dispersed into the corridors. Except the twins. They were last to leave, both of them packing their stuff with solemn looks on their faces. They had dreaded their birthday ever since 'it' had happened...

***flash back***

_"Aww don't you two just look adorable!" Mrs Hitachiin cooed at her two sons. "Getting ready for your celebratory night out! My little boys are getting so grown up!" _

_"We want to look our bests for you, mother!" Hikaru said, smiling. _

_"Yeah; it is out sixth birthday after all! We're practically grownups now!" Kaoru added, giggling. _

_"Indeed you are, my dears. Now I guess we're just waiting for your father!" Mrs Hitachiin said, happily. It was all going so well. It was the twins' birthday, and they had just turned six. The family planned to have a nice evening out to eat, all together at a fancy restaurant that only rich people could afford. The two boys were dressed up and ready to go, likewise with their mother. Now they were just waiting for father..._

***real time***

"So it's your birthday next week? How exciting!" a brunette girl said, smiling.

"Yeah! Are you gonna have a party?" a blonde girl spoke next, looking hopeful.

"Sorry ladies, parties just aren't our thing... We'd prefer to just have the day to ourselves, you know?" Hikaru explained, smiling nervously. The blonde one looked slightly disappointed, but grinned anyway.

"Oh I see... Say, Kaoru, you're unusually quiet today..." The Brunette said, looking at the other twin. His eyes were off in a different direction, as if he was remembering something. Hikaru knew exactly what he was thinking by the tears in his eyes. Kaoru didn't respond, he just kept staring into nothingness.

"Hey, Kaoru, wake up! We're hosting!" Hikaru said, gently shaking his brother. He didn't want to, Kaoru needed to mourn over this, but he couldn't right now. Since Kaoru was the deeper and more thoughtful twin, it was no surprise that he was always lost in thought at this time of year. He snapped out of his daze as his brother shook him.

"What? Oh! Sorry, ladies... My mind was somewhere else..." Kaoru stuttered, blinking away the tears. The girls giggled and smiled at him.

"That's alright Kaoru, as long as you're back now!" The brunette laughed. Kaoru smiled and hosted properly, as he always would. Though none of it was genuine; he could not properly take his mind off his thoughts. He just had to keep going...

*** time skip***

Hikaru lay in bed, wide awake. He found it hard to sleep at times like this, and he knew it was the same for his brother. Though he was asleep right now, Hikaru knew that it was a light sleep which he could wake up from at any moment. Kaoru was also moaning and shivering a bit, and Hikaru knew he was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned in bed and Hikaru watched him, having a pretty good idea as to what he was dreaming about. Then suddenly, his eyes shot open and he sat up instantly, panting and gasping, his eyes full of fear, and then tears.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, it's okay..." Hikaru said, hugging his brother. Kaoru was in complete shock.

"I... It was a dream..." Kaoru breathed, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "P-please tell me it was j-just a d-dream and they're okay..." he cried. Hikaru's eyes also filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru... It wasn't just a dream..." He said, hugging his brother tighter. Kaoru cried silently on his brother's shoulder, hating the fact that it wasn't just a dream. Hikaru was used to this; this wasn't that uncommon for his brother, or himself, for that matter, to do. And they both knew how to deal with it.

"W-why did it have to happen?!" Kaoru sobbed, not wanting to ever let go of his brother. This was the point where Hikaru didn't know what to say, apart from the truth.

"It didn't have to happen, Kaoru, but it did... And we have to move on!" Hikaru said, a tear escaping his eyes also. He wished it hadn't happened. Kaoru wished it hadn't happened. Why did it have to happen?!

***Flash back***

_ "Hello there my boys!" Mr Hitachiin greeted. The birthday twins smiled at him. _

_ "Father!" they both cheered and hugged him. Mr Hitachiin laughed and hugged them back. _

_ "You two are growing up so fast! I remember holding you two in my arms after you were born... My, my! Has it been six years already?!" He chucked warmly. The twins nodded and withdrew from the hug, smiling and excited for the night out. _

_ "The chauffeur is here!" A maid said, running up to the family. Mr Hitachiin nodded and thanked the maid, before opening the front door and walking outside. _


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I'd have expected you two to be happier around this time..." Haruhi said, walking up to the twins. They were all in the clubroom, having a break and talking about different ideas. Well, all except the twins, who had more or less remained silent. It was now only two days until their birthday, and it was getting harder and harder to keep the happy outer shell up. Especially for Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked Haruhi. She had a look of worry in her eyes, clearly wondering why their birthday wasn't more joyful.

"I've been watching you two over the past few days. You aren't happy... You're both acting tremendously sad! I mean, most people aren't noticing it, because you pull that cheeky grin whenever you're approached by someone, but you can't hide from me" Haruhi explained. "Now come on. Out with it!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Haruhi... Kaoru and I are fine, really! There's nothing wrong at all!" Hikaru spoke in defence.

"So why was Kaoru crying in the bathroom yesterday?"

Both the twins froze. How on earth had she heard that? They thought they were alone at that point! They were sure of it! Kaoru had run out of class in the middle of a maths lesson because he started crying and didn't want anyone else to see. Hikaru obviously followed him, and found him in the bathroom, tears streaming out of his eyes. It hurt Hikaru to see his brother like that, so he stayed to comfort him. What on earth was Haruhi doing in there anyway? During lesson time...

"Are you going to answer me or am we just going to sit here all day in silence?" Haruhi asked, not sounding annoyed but concerned. Hikaru looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry Haruhi, some secrets were made to be kept..." he said, awkwardly. "It's just better if nobody knows..."

"Well that's not how it looks; Kaoru just running off to cry like that. Also Hikaru, I saw you sitting by a tree earlier on today, looking through bits of paper and looking like you were going to cry. There's something wrong..."

Hikaru remembered what he was doing. It was before lessons; he was just looking through pictures and memories. They were too painful, but he managed to control his tears, unlike his brother.

"Look Haruhi, we appreciate your concern but... There's really not much we can say..." Kaoru sighed, pulling a sad smile at Haruhi. "It's better if no one knows"

"Hm. I'm not sure if I agree, but of you guys are sure..." Haruhi said, admitting defeat. "Suit yourselves" she shrugged before walking off, back to talk to Tamaki who was having a dramatic moment about another amazing idea he'd had. The twins looked at each other with worry. Was it really that obvious?

***Flash Back***

_The night was going so well. The twins were happy, driving along in with their parents and laughing and having fun. They couldn't have been more excited; this was a great time._

_"I like birthdays, we should have them more often!" Kaoru giggled, smiling away._

_"Yeah! Oh can we, mother? Father?" Hikaru agreed, equally as happy._

_"Sorry boys, one per year!" Mr Hitachiin said, patting them both on the head._

_"Aww" the boys said in unison._

_"Oh, boys, we're here!" Mrs Hitachiin smiled. The car pulled up outside a very fancy looking building, and the door was opened for them. They stepped out, all buzzing with excitement, before walking into the restaurant. They were greeted by a butler who sat them down at their table, smiling at them as they did so. The twins shared an excited glance before looking around to take in the full surroundings._

_"Now, boys, we haven't finished giving you presents just yet..." Mr Hitachiin said, smirking at his wife. She smirked back, laughing._

_"No, not yet! There are a few more to come this evening, so look out for those!" Mrs Hitachiin smiled. The two boys gasped and grinned at each other. Since they had already both been given 3 horses each, lots of new clothes, and several awesome toys, they were surprised that they were going to get anymore!_

_The first course came, a course of garlic bread and cheese and a Mezze board and olives and caviar (yuck) and many other exotic foods, which made them all hungry. But as the waiter put it down, Kaoru noticed something. A small toy train was sitting on the tray the waiter was carrying, making Kaoru study it closely._

_"Mummy? What's this?" he asked, picking up the train. Mrs Hitachiin giggled and ruffled his hair._

_"That is just one of the electric trains that go on the huge track we got you that the maids should be setting up at home right now!" Mrs Hitachiin laughed. The twins gawped at her._

_"It should travel all around our home... And you can put things on them!" Mr Hitachiin added, making the twins gawp more._

_"Wow... Really?!" Hikaru gasped, looking wide eyed at his parents. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin nodded at him._

_"You're the greatest parents ever!" the twins said in unison, treasuring the small train._

***Real Time***

"I don't understand it, why are they not being jumpy and happy? Especially since it's one day before their birthday!" Tamaki moaned, looking over at the twins who were again sitting in the corner of the club room.

"Do you think they're planning something, Tama-Chan?" Honey suggested, trying to work out the possibilities.

"That's always possible..." Tamaki agreed, looking at the twins with sharp eyes.

"Oh come on, guys. It's obvious that they're genuinely sad about something..." Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of some of her club mates.

"I don't know, Haruhi... They could be planning something. Remember when they acted like they hated each other?" Kyoya spoke, writing in his book. "Besides, from information I have acquired, I can't find anything for them to be sad about. I think it really is just a joke..."

"But Kyoya... What if you're missing something? What if they really are sad about something?" Haruhi sighed. She knew the twins were capable of pulling such a prank, but why would they continue it when no one was looking? Like in the bathroom, they didn't know she was there...

"If they were genuinely sad, then there wouldn't be much we could do unless they told us why they were sad. But I'm betting that isn't the case, and we'll see the prank later on..." Kyoya shrugged. Haruhi nodded, hoping that was the case. She didn't like seeing them sad, and if they were genuinely sad, then she had to help them.

"Kyoya, let's just say they ARE sad..." Tamaki cut in, making the rest of them, except the twins, look quizzically at him. "How about we throw them a big party to make them happy for their birthday? That's the one day a year that you should be happy!" He suggested. The rest of the hesitated and thought for a moment.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea..." Haruhi said, planning it in her mind.

"Yeah because parties mean cake!" Honey giggled.

"Hmm" Mori agreed, nodding.

"Well, we'll have to be quick since their birthday is tomorrow..." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Tamaki smiled the biggest smile he could.

"You really mean it? Yay! We can make them happy for their most important day of the year!" Tamaki cheered. The rest of them smiled, before all considering what to do to make it all work.


	3. Chapter 3

***flash back***  
_"Yum, that was delicious!" Hikaru giggled, looking at his empty plate. _

_"I hope you have room for more!" Mrs Hitachiin said, just as the waiter arrived with the main course. He put the food down, along with a small chain with two keys on it. _

_"Oh, excuse me sir, I think you dropped your keys..." Kaoru said, reaching for the keys and holding them up to him. _

_"Nope, they're not mine..." he said with a wink before he left. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin laughed at their son. _

_"Those are yours!" Mrs Hitachiin said to the twins. The boys looked at the keys, confused. _

_"What are they for?" Hikaru asked, taking the keys from his brother and studying them. _

_"We bought you two some go-karts! We thought it'd be fun for you two to race each other..." Mr Hitachiin said. The boys looked at each other, grinning. _

_"And at home you can find the protective clothing to go with them; can I just say that I will NOT let my babies get hurt on those karts so you must always wear those clothes when you are on the karts!" Mrs Hitachiin said gently but firmly. The twins nodded eagerly. _

_"Yes mother!" they said in unison; that simple fact wasn't a bother to them -they had go karts and so nothing else mattered. _

_"Heh, I wouldn't want my boys to be hurt in a Kart accident, would I?" Mrs Hitachiin cooed.  
_  
***Real Time***

Kaoru sat up in bed, staring into the night's sky out of the window. It must have been about 11 at night and he couldn't sleep what so ever. Could anyone blame him? The next day was the day they had been dreading, and he wished that it didn't have to come. Tears travelled down his pale cheeks as he thought about what happened ten years previously. He could feel eyes on him, and he knew his brother was watching him.

"Kaoru..." came the soft familiar voice of Hikaru. The younger twin didn't react, and continue to look out of the window. He felt two arms wrap around him as he was pulled in for a hug by his brother. "I know it's hard, but... You should really get some sleep! Try and forget about it for now"

"Forget about it?" Kaoru said, his voice broken and strained from the distress. "How can I forget about it, Hikaru?! How can you forget about it?" he sobs, leaning into the hug. Hikaru sighed.

"I just pushed it to the back of my mind for now..." he sighed. He felt his eyes welling up, and he knew his strong wall was crumbling. "B-but I don't think it's working any more..." he stuttered as the first tear dripped down his cheek. He knew he couldn't fight it; he could never force himself to stop crying when it came to this; he just had to cry it out until he was done, and the same went for his brother. Tear after tear leaked out of his eyes and slipped down his cheeks, as he made silent sobbing noises to confirm he was crying. Kaoru heard him and up his arms around him, though he himself still cried.

"No... We have to forget this and move on!" Hikaru cried, unable to contain his feelings anymore.

"No, Hikaru... We already have moved on... But we should never forget it... It's still a part of our lives..." Kaoru said, realising it was his turn to comfort his brother.

"But when we remember it, it makes us sad and we can't let go of it!" Hikaru sobbed, clutching onto his brother. Kaoru sighed. He didn't know what to answer. He didn't even know if they had actually moved on. They still cried about it and wished it didn't have to happen and they certainly wished that it could all be better again, so in that sense... They hadn't moved on? But they had gotten on with their lives after it happened! Here they were at school, in the host club, having a good time and living life! So maybe they had moved on? It was all way too confusing for Kaoru, and he had been thinking about it for a while now.

"Hikaru... Even if we haven't fully moved on yet, in time we will! It happened when we were so young that it really damaged us! You need to let the wound heal on its own; you can't speed it up..." Kaoru sighed, gently kissing his brother's cheek.

"It's been 10 years, Kaoru! How has this wound not mended yet?" Hikaru whined, blushing a little bit.

"We were so young... Give it more time, Hikaru... If you stop forcing it, then maybe it'll happen quicker!" Kaoru explained. Hikaru sighed, knowing his brother was right. He didn't say anything, his tears said it all. The two of them stayed in that embrace, never once breaking it, and both of the continued their silent tears. Until the clock struck twelve, and the dreaded day began...

***Flash Back***

_The main course was amazing. The twins were almost full, but they had room for one last course; the pudding! Always the best part of the meal, everyone knows that! They couldn't wait; the puddings there were famously delicious. The waiter walked over to them to bring them their final meal, and the twins caught sight of him. There was something on the tray, and the boys knew it was the next and final present. _

_"Hey, we can see the present from here!" Hikaru chuckled, excitedly. _

_"What is it?" Kaoru said, staring at the object as the waiter came closer and closer. As he finally got to the table, the twins both grabbed the mysterious object together, studying it for a moment. They had no idea what it was. _

_"Uh... What does this do?" Hikaru asked, curiously pushing some of the buttons on the item. They didn't do anything, so Kaoru guessed it needed to be charged. _

_"That is the controller for the PS4! It hasn't come out yet, and it won't come out yet for the next 10 years; I don't think the PS3 is out yet..." Mr Hitachiin said proudly. The twins were astonished. _

_"It... Doesn't come out for... 10 years?!" they said in unison. Their parents nodded. _

_"Oh, and we also got you about 300 games to go with it... Because what's a game console without a game or two?" Mrs Hitachiin smiled. _

_"300 GAMES?!" The twins exclaimed together. That was crazy. They wouldn't be getting bored any time soon. _

_"Well, that's your last present this year, boys. Until Christmas!" Mrs Hitachiin concluded. "And also, we have a little surprise party for you when we get home!" The boys smiled. They absolutely loved parties! They were so excited to hear this news! The boys thanked their parents for the gifts before they tucked into their puddings, with nothing in the world that could make them happier. _


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"***Birthday***br / The sky was covered with grey clouds, and not a peep of blue was showing. There were barely any birds singing, and there were no squirrels playing or butterflies flying. It was all quite / br / Kaoru didn't know why they were at school. Surely they were allowed such a day off? He was tired and stressed and...  
Sad. He had awoken that morning and instantly started to cry, as did his brother, who was sitting next to him now. Neither of them had said a word all day, not even to each other. All noise they had made came from crying that morning. They hadn't taken anything in from lessons, they had just been sitting there in silence, reminiscing,  
and forcing themselves not to cry. A teacher had asked Hikaru for an answer, but he didn't say a word, and just looked away. Some of their class members were a little confused by this, and others just sniggered at him. He didn't care; they didn't know. None of them knew. He didn't want any of them to know. br / br /  
The bell rang for lunch, and the class packed away. The twins were expected at the club room, but they didn't want to host that day. But they had to go there to say that they didn't want to host, otherwise it would just be impolite. They trekked down the halls before stopping outside the familiar door. They looked at each other and took a deep breath, before opening the door and stepping in. br / br / "SURPRISE!" Many voices shouted, as streamers and confetti showered the twins. The twins looked around in shock, seeing the club room covered in balloons, confetti, streamers,  
banners saying 'Happy birthday' and ribbons. There were tables laid out with food and drinks and cake on them, and there was music playing. Every host member was there, wearing a pointy party hat.  
They all ran up to the twins, smiling and laughing at their shocked faces. br / br / "W-what is this..."  
Kaoru stuttered, astonished at the rooms look. br / br / "It's a surprise birthday party! Since you guys weren't going to have one, we thought we'd throw one for you!" Tamaki announced proudly. The amount of emotions that were flying through the twin's veins was unreal. br / br / "B-but...  
W-we w-were... We..." Hikaru started. br / br / "Hikaru..." Kaoru interrupted his brother, looking at the floor, sadly. His voice was so sad and distraught; all the hope had been dragged out of / br / "... What is it?" Hikaru gulped, scared of what Kaoru was going to say. br / br / "This is... The party we never had..." Kaoru said, before he covered his face with his hands and began to sob. The cheering of the host club stopped as they looked at Kaoru. Hikaru immediately put his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, whilst Kaoru curled his body up slightly. br / br / "Kaoru? W-what's wrong?!" Tamaki asked, feeling sad that one of his friends were sad. br / br / "It's... A long story...  
Don't worry Tamaki; the party is amazing, it's just..." Hikaru said, not wanting to tell them more. Kaoru looked up at his brother with teary eyes. br / br / "...Y-you might as well tell them..." He cried. Hikaru was shocked. Kaoru wanted to keep it a secret more that he did when they first met the host club. "It's hard enough dealing with it, let alone keeping it a secret!" Kaoru continued to bawl. Hikaru felt the first few tears fall down his cheeks, as he held his brother. br /  
br / "How about you come sit down and then we can talk?"  
Haruhi said, pressing the mute button on the speakers to stop the music. The twins agreed to it and walked to the sofas, hand in hand.  
They both knew it was time to tell the secret. The host club sat down, a silence falling over them that was only filled by the silent sobs of the twins. br / br / "Do you guys... Want something to eat or drink? Or something to make it easier for you to do this?" Tamaki offered. The concern in his voice was genuine and comforting to the twins. The both shook their head, before wiping their tears away and composing themselves. They looked at each other, before they sighed and looked at the hosts. br / br / "Ten years ago, it was our sixth birthday. We and our parents were going to go out for dinner at this really nice place" Kaoru started, smiling at the good memory. br /  
br / "So we did, we got there and the food was amazing and we got great presents and we had a lot of fun. We talked with our parents and we made some of our fondest memories there" Hikaru continued, also smiling. br / br / "So,  
once we were done, it was time for us to go home to a surprise party that our parents had been planning. We were really excited because we loved parties! We couldn't wait..." Kaoru said, his smile starting to fade. br / br / "So we were on the way home. Kaoru and I were buzzing as we talked to our parents,  
laughing and giggling... It was all going so well..." Hikaru sighed, his eyes welling with tears again. br / br / "A car hit our own car... Really badly in the side. I can remember our Parents screaming and the car rolling... But then it all was so fast and I... I don't remember much... Until I opened my eyes and I was lying in the road, blood pouring down my face with shards of glass and metal everywhere..." Kaoru started crying again. The rest of the hosts didn't like where this was going. br / br / "I also don't remember much... But there was fire, and I silence that was so awful... All I could hear was the fire crackling a bit, and Kaoru crying, but that was it. There were no other sounds from anything. I crawled over to Kaoru and I saw his wounds. They were bad and... I think he still has the scar under his fringe. He was bleeding so much that I thought he would die... His arms and legs were bleeding also under his ripped clothes. It was almost as bad for me, but Kaoru was sitting on the side of the car that got hit" Hikaru said, crying. Kaoru felt for the scar under his fringe. It still hurt a bit when he touched it. The twins needed a quick break, their tears were flowing too fast. They looked away as they cried, slightly embarrassed about it. br / br / "Th-then what happened? Guys?" Honey asked, his eyes also welling with tears. Even Mori looked sad for the twins. br / br / "We... We sat there crying for ages... It started raining, but the fire kept burning. Soon, the ambulances came and we were taken away, but we were crying to see our parents. We couldn't see there anywhere... But the doctors wouldn't listen and they just took us away... When I woke up again, I was in hospital,  
with people I had never seen before walking around. I had an oxygen mask on, and I took it off and started crying for Hikaru and crying for my parents. It got their attention, but they didn't actually listen to me... They just started talking all at once and doing all this medical stuff. I just kept crying for my family..." Kaoru explained, tears going down his blushing cheeks. br /  
br / "I was lucky. I only had a few scratches and bruises, no real issues, but Kaoru had two broken ribs, and some big gashes that needed stitches. We stayed in hospital for a while, and after two days, I was finally allowed to see Kaoru, since I wasn't too hurt. I stayed in the room with him for a week, then we were well enough to go home" Hikaru said, crying more. He put his arm around his twin as they both sobbed. br / br /  
"S-so... We were waiting for our parents to come and take us home, but they didn't come. We waited hours, and they never came. But then, we caught sight of our aunt and uncle, our dad's brother and his wife. We were close to them, so we were happy to see them, but they didn't look happy to see us. They looked sad and empty..."  
Kaoru described, trying to control his tears. br / br / "They told us that they were going to take us home. And we asked them if mummy and daddy were already at home. They looked at us sadly, and shook their heads. We asked where... Where were mummy and daddy? And they simply looked at us in the eyes, and said 'heaven'" br / br / The host club all looked at the twins, shocked. They didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be true; surely they would have known beforehand! It was too awful to be true... The twins were hugging each other, tightly,  
silently sobbing into each other's necks. They couldn't believe they had just told them their darkest secret. However... It felt... Good.  
They felt so relieved, still sad, but relieved. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. No one said anything.  
What could anyone say at that time? It was too much to / br / "When we got home... All the decorations and food was still out from the night we were supposed to have the party.  
So from then on, we never wanted a party, because we couldn't bear to have a party without our parents there... We found out that their death was instant. There was no pain; the moment the car hit us, they were destroyed, but it was painless..." Kaoru sobbed, trying to smile. br / br / "So, now, we live with our uncle and aunt, and we have done since our parents died... They're amazing and we love them, but... We still miss our mummy and daddy!"  
Hikaru bawled, sounding like a child. There was still silence, except the sobbing noises. The hosts were thinking of something to say, but none of them had any idea, except... br / br /  
"So I guess I'm not the only one who's felt this before..."  
Haruhi spoke up. The twins looked at her. Of course! Her mum died when she was 5! Her eyes were filled with tears and she stood up and hugged the twins closely, understanding their pain, fully. The twins had never felt something so comforting in their lives. They both latched onto Haruhi, sobbing louder, like small children. A few tears leaked out of Haruhi's pale face as she hugged them, knowing 


End file.
